


Pretty thoughts

by orphan_account



Series: The Two Crowns : B Side [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, mentions of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma hid himself at nights, thinking of the pretty Griffin Lord as he rubbed himself raw. But with Tetsurou between his thighs, his tongue and fingers kissing red, hidden lips, there is nothing to keep such thoughts away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hicsvntdracones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicsvntdracones/gifts).



Kenma could feel the chill of the stone under his thighs, but there was nothing else but Tetsurou's words he could focus on. 

"I have seen you" he hears him say, voice dark and breath hot against his neck until Kenma moaned, voice loud and echoing in the empty corridors. "I have seen you look at him. At the pretty Griffin Lord."

And Kenma sees. He sees behind his eyelids the dark skin and black eyes, the toned body behind linen and a face, such a pretty face Kenma knows not be his lover's. He feels Tetsurou's hand undressing him, pushing him further against the stone until Kenma shivered, pulling him close for a kiss never to hear these words, to hide how they make him shiver, how his skin burns already without even a mouth on him. 

Yet he whine when Tetsurou denies him a kiss. When he feels skin instead of wet lip and the bite of teeth, he whines when his sin is bitten, when words are whispered again and his world filled with fantasies.

"I cannot blame you my Love" Tetsurou says as he shifts Kenma's robes to his hips, brushing rough fingers against his inner thighs, smirking at moans and the tightening of muscles. "Akaashi is indeed pretty. I wonder how he would look in our bed. How he would look against your skin and his mouth on your sex." 

And Kenma knows. Knows how they would look, for he has spent many nights thinking of it. Hidden between covers and biting soft pillows to muffles his moans, Kenma remembers these hours spent with his finger against his sex, softly rubbing until he saw stars, until he swore he could feel Akaashi against his body, his fingers and mouth everywhere on him as he came and sullied his bed sheets with his wetness.

When Tetsurou's fingers reach his sex, fingering him slowly, lazily despite his soft pleas, Kenma also knows that Tetsurou has figured it out. He does not touch Kenma to arouse, not today, his fingers are relentless, thumb firm against his clit until Kenma has to bite his moans not to be heard by any passing guard.

"Oh my love" Tetsurou's voice rings softer, hushed and hard against warm skin "how beautiful you are already, how opened you are for me already, only with the thought of pretty Akaashi tasting you." 

Between heavy eyelids and blurred vision, Kenma sees Tetsurou kneel at his feet, against a stone Kenma knows to be painful and yet, yet he can only thinks about the warm mouth against his knees, soft kisses and playful bites against his skin. Up and up until he has to grab at anything, anything not to come from the feel of his tongue against his sex.

"Not yet. Not yet Kenma, or you will not come again for a long time" are the words whispered against red, red sex and Kenma does not know if the keening sound comes from himself.

"Tetsurou" he can only whimpers, can only think of all the Gods to stop the burning between his thighs, not to pull his Lord's face against him so he can come all over his tongue, so he can feel it against hidden lips. 

He feels the grip on his thighs tighten, nails scrapping his flesh but Kenma bucks against Tetsurou's tongue and fingers instead. More, he wants to beg, give me more. But he knows that trapped there, sitting on hard stone and Tetsurou against his sex, Kenma can only pray for quick release; never minding whoever could see him so debauched, wetting the stone with pleasure and vice.

"Oh, do you also think of me in your dreams, when you rub yourself raw?" he says again, cold breaths against burning skin and Kenma keens against, grabbing Tetsurou's hair so he does not lose himself yet. "Do you imagine me fucking him as he tastes you? Or would you have him under yourself, both of us deep inside?"

Both, Kenma wants to scream. Anything, he wants to plead until the Heaves and the Old Gods swallow him whole and make such dreams come too. He swears he can feel them, other hands under his robes, other fingers against his sex, against his lips and a a sex he wants to taste between his thighs.  
But he can only clench against Tetsurou's fingers, feeling himself grow wetter and wetter until his thighs are slick and his throat raw from moaning.

"Please" he says between breath "Please Tetsurou."

But he keeps more in his silence, keeps his wildest dreams, of another one with them, another one watching, touching and as beautiful and dangerous as Tetsurou is. Of his name whispered and moaned, of hands and tongues on him until he cannot walk anymore.   
Tetsurou only pushes deeper inside in response, humming around his clit, sucking and biting until Kenma cries out, until they both hear his moans loud and free in the silence of the Eyrie, until they both feel such pleasure. 

 

Kenma tries to move away when he hears footsteps, heavy boots against the floor, squirming, pleading even more for Tetsurou to let him come, to make this all end. Please, he whispers, by the Gods let me come.

"My lords?" they hear, soft and polite and Kenma freezes as Tetsurou laughs between his thighs, as his fingers stills inside of him and his mouth leaves him. They both recognize the voice and Kenma is even closer to release.

"It is such a pity, isn't it Kenma?" Tetsurou says as he gets up, trailing wet fingers against Kenma thighs, kissing skin and throat again as Kenma breathes hard, tears welling in his eyes as his sex clenches on nothing, as he burns for something more. "Or would you like Akaashi to see you like this, for me to show you off when you come to his eyes only, his name on your lips instead of mine?" he adds as he caresses Kenma's skin, his hair, kissing him softly to calm him down.

Kenma only has red cheeks when the Griffin appears, breathing against Tetsurou's chest, refusing to look at him in the eyes less he comes without being touched. It is only the promise of later, a last smirk against his lips that Kenma finds the strength to walk again.


End file.
